bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Everwraith
The Everwraith is a psychic manifestation from the Big Hero 6 series by Marvel. Background The Everwraith is the astral embodiment of all the people who died in the bombings of Nagasaki and Hiroshima during World War II. After the bombings, the souls of those deceased formed into the persona of Everwraith. For decades, the apparition planned revenge against the U.S., but then upon admiring how Japan had become more advanced after WWII, got the idea that causing a catastrophe like that once more would make the nation to become even more advanced, so his plans changed to creating such act. Appearance Despite being an entity made up of many people, Everwraith has the appearance of a male. His body sometimes has fair-tone skin, and other times he is fully monochromatic or transparent. Powers and Abilities Everwraith possesses many supernatural abilities. *'Intangibility:' Since he is an astral embodiment, Everwraith can make his body intangible. **'Phasing:' While intangible, he could go through Silver Samurai's body and defeat him. *'Flight:' Everwraith can hover and move in the air. *'Reconstruction:' Though Silver Samurai sliced him, Everwraith could easily go back to his shape. *'Teletransportation:' Everwraith could teleport Maemi Takachiho to another place, making it seem as if she had died. *'Force field creation:' Created one while protecting Dr. Octopus' missile. *'Necroplasmic blasts:' Everwraith used this to siphon Sunfire's power, attempting to cause an atomic blast and destroy Japan. History Everwraith made his presence known by kidnapping Maemi Takachiho, then ambushing Hiro Takachiho and Monster Baymax at their house. Though he appeared to have killed Maemi, Everwraith told Hiro she had only been transported elsewhere. He then blackmails Hiro, sending him to the Giri Headquarters to get information about Sunfire. Meanwhile, Everwraith explains to Maemi his plans, while looking over the city of Tokyo. Hiro is later stopped by Silver Samurai, Go-Go Tomago and Honey Lemon, then explained the situation to them. Sunfire only waited for his death while lying in bed, so the rest of the team decide to stop Everwraith, who had already destroyed part of Tokyo's streets to get their attention. When they arrived, Go-Go attempted to attack Everwraith, but was easily tossed back at her team. Though Silver Samurai later sliced him up into pieces, Everwraith re-formed and phased through Silver Samurai, knocking him out for a moment. Sunfire then shows up to the fight, but unknowingly, Everwraith had planned to use his powers to achieve his goal. With many solar panels in the place, Everwraith took control of Sunfire's abilities, but then Honey Lemon pulled out raw necroplasmic energy out of her Power Purse, which she threw at Everwraith and cancelled his powers. Then, while Baymax saved Hiro's mom and Go-Go attempted to destroy the panels, Honey and Silver Samurai attacked Everwraith. However, Go-Go could not destroy the panels since Everwraith had thought of it already, so Sunfire then released the his full power and concentrated into the panels, destroying them. The blast saved the city, but seemingly killed both Sunfire and Everwraith in the process. Later though, it's revealed that Sunfire survived and planned to go back to Canada to find out why he was lied to and told he was dying. Everwraith also survived, and much later, he returns in the Spider-Man "Ends of the Earth" storyline, when Doctor Octopus gathers many villains to protect his missile launch bases, in order to destroy the ozone layer and burn the Earth completely so that people would remember him before dying. The Everwraith accepted simply due to the fact it would destroy Japan and finally let him achieve his goal. He even managed to defeat the newest member of Big Hero 6, Fredzilla, when the team allied with Spider-Man in order to stop the plan. Once again though, he was defeated after Honey Lemon stole an energy conversion blaster from Mr. Fantastic by reaching into her Power Purse, then using it to destablize his force field protecting the missile, and being knocked out by Go-Go. Baymax disabled the missile while Wasabi No-Ginger destroyed Dr. Octopus' Octobots, and allowed Spider-Man to eventually defeat Octopus, while Everwraith was captured by the Giri's Yokai containment unit. Gallery Everwraith ambush.png|Meeting Hiro and Baymax. Everwraith monologue.png Everwraith kidnaps Maemi.png Everwraith Hiro Baymax.png Silver Samurai Everwraith.png I am Japan.png Everwraith sliced.png Everwraith attacks Silver Samurai.png Sunfire fire wall.png Everwraith origin 1.png|Everwraith's origin. Everwraith origin 2.png Everwraith attack.png Sunfire Everwraith.png Doc Ock villains.png|Contacted by Dr. Octopus. Go-Go Everwraith.png|Everwraith's return. Fred Everwraith.png|Fred vs. Everwraith. Fred vs Everwraith.png Everwraith EotE.png Go-Go vs Everwraith.png|Go-Go defeats Everwraith. Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Villains